(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for forming triple type of tucks in curtains or the like.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, triple type of tucks have been formed in curtains by hand operation and stitched with a sewing machine. However, such hand operation was time-consuming and trouble-some, so the resulting products were expensive. Also, apparatuses for forming double type of tucks in curtains have been developed and put into practice in some area, however, apparatuses for forming triple type of tucks have had no practical application because such apparatuses required complicated movements of a number of tucking members.
A main object of the invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantage and to provide an apparatus for making quickly and automatically triple type of tucks in a curtain cloth or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for making continuously and quickly a curtain with tucks having loops for fitting hanger hooks.